Missing Pieces
by Chibi-Zion
Summary: A little one shot centered around Dr. Director that occurs after 'So the Drama'. It contains slash of the girl love variety and a reference to another story I wrote that was based around a Kigo idea. Only for mature readers due to adult themes!


Disclaimer: The following story is not canon, despite occurring after a canon storyline from the movie "Kim Possible: So the Drama". Any similarities to any other works, real people, place, events, or even pets are coincidental at best. Furthermore, I do not own Kim Possible or any of the associated characters from the series, Disney does.

The following story contains examples of girl/girl love of a non-explicit nature and if that offends you I suggest you go read something else because I don't care.

For the eight or nine people still reading, I hope you enjoy my story and tell me what you think when you're done!

-----------

Doctor Betty Director stared at her reflection in her office window, her mind trailing back to her debriefing with one of her more valuable undercover agents. She knew the woman would be difficult, but trying to find out what had happened was more difficult than she expected. It wasn't everyday that Drakken had come so close to ruling the world as he had in the Diablo Incident. She rubbed her temple the even playing back in her mind for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon.

"_I'm getting tired of this Betty!" The pale green woman huffed, crossing her arms. "I made a deal to look and not touch for the sake of sponging my record, but it's killing me! Not like I expect an Ice Queen like you to understand."_

_Betty stiffened before her temper got the better of her, her hands slamming on the steel table in front of her, "Don't start with me you little glowing bitch. I have more to worry about than your crush with Kim. You knew what you were getting into when we agreed to this, so why don't you grow up?"_

_Shego stuck her tongue out the woman, "So says Long Jane Silver, Dyke Queen of the Pirates. You ever get laid? Just once? Afraid you'll like it?"_

"_Leave my love life out of this! Maybe if you did you're job properly and didn't wait until the last minute to tell Agent Load about what Drakken has planned we wouldn't have these problems and I'd have the time to go out-"_

"_With a woman." The pale green woman smirked, "I'm just saying what was on both of our minds…please, continue."_

"That_ is the kind of behavior I'm talking about! Do you just live to piss me off?"_

"_You tell me Patchy."_

The sound of a knock on her office door interrupted her thoughts, "Come in."

"Ma'am, I got the files you requested." Agent Will Du, the only person she ever took the time to explain her thoughts to was at her door. It wasn't because he was special, or more talented than the average person, it was because he reminded her of when she'd first become a police officer, long before she lost her eye. Long before she created Global Justice.

His honest nature and inner drive was what her organization needed. It was what she needed.

"Good. What did you find?"

"There are three people who are qualified to create what you told me to look into. One is your brother, another is locked in a mental institution after trying to replace his internal organs with mechanical ones, and nearly killing himself from blood loss, and the last one is a woman named Vivian Porter."

"Do you have her file?" She turned around to face him, waiting for him to approach.

He stood still near her desk, "I couldn't find the digital copy, but the hard copy was still in the Archives."

"Good," she walked towards her desk, smoothing her emotions out to read as a blank slate. She couldn't let anyone know how she was feeling. To let anyone know what she wanted.

Not now. Not ever.

"Thank will be all Will. Thank-you."

He nodded and turned to leave, setting a plain brown folder on her desk before stepping out.

Slowly Betty slid into her seat, letting herself relax before opening the file. It hadn't been an easy decision to make, but it was time to let go of the past. And to look towards the future.

She opened it and found herself feeling a little warm as she saw the woman's picture. It wasn't common that she felt excited, and she couldn't remember ever feeling as excited as she did now. Slowly she looked over the file, impressed by how young the woman was and how much she had accomplished. Will had done well finding the file. Yes, Ms. Porter would work very well indeed.

Betty managed to schedule an appointment to visit the woman the next day, the feeling of her heart in her throat as she spoke with the woman on the other end. What was wrong with her? She was the leader of the most important global security force in the world and she was nervous about visiting a woman for something as simple as an eye?

Her night was just as bad as she tossed and turned, falling asleep only to wake again then her bedding so that it wasn't trying to strangle her. Finally she fell asleep, clutching her pillow close to her body, only to wake to the loud buzzing of her alarm a short time later.

Tired and groggy she rose, dropping her clothes on her way to the shower, the cool air of her home caused her skin to prickle. She took a cold shower to relax her body and cool off from the dream she had been having. It was odd, and sensual. And disturbingly clear.

Maybe Shego had been right. Maybe she did need to go out and unwind. The stress of work was starting to get to her.

She dressed simply, a form-fitting, navy colored turtle neck and black jeans along with her favorite pair of knee high black leather boots. She adjusted her eye patch and left her house, not sure what to expect.

Betty drove to the address she'd gotten the day before, finding herself circling the building for almost a half-hour, becoming increasingly nervous with each passing moment before her common sense kicked in, mentally bashing her across the head.

There was no point in being nervous. Nothing to fear. Slowly she parked her car, and walked inside on shaking legs. The receptionist paged Ms. Porter for her, who came dressed in a pale blue tube top and a short black skirt, as well as a white lab coat.

"I'm Doctor Betty Director." She slowly extended her hand.

"Vivian Porter," The blonde took it, shaking it slowly, "Are you alright?"

"Yes…why do you ask?"

The blonde smiled, "Because you're turning crimson and you won't let go of my hand."

Betty let go quickly, the crimson tint in her face spreading to her ears.

They walked through the door Vivian had exited only a few minutes before, the blonde leading the way down the brightly lit white hallway.

"So you're here because you wanted to see me about an artificial eye?"

Betty nodded, "Yes…I heard you were the best in the field, and I was hoping you'd be able to help."

"Well to be honest Doctor-"

"Please call me Betty…"

"Alright, to be honest Betty, I specialize in robotics. I can do some work with cybernetics, but I'm nowhere near the best in that field." They stopped at a plain door, which the blonde unlocked, leading the other woman in. "But for someone who believes in my work enough to ask me to try, I'll give it everything I've got."

Betty could feel herself growing warm again her face returning to a crimson color again.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're really red."

"I...I'm fine. Thank-you for asking though."

Vivian smiled, and Betty's heart leapt into her throat. "Alright Betty, if you could sit in this chair I just need to get a few things so that I can get an idea how large to make the eye."

Betty sat down on the stool watching the blonde, and nearly falling over from shock as she saw the woman bend over to get some things from a lower cabinet.

"Alright, I'm going to use a modeling compound that will help me create a mold of your eye socket, okay?"

Betty nodded before pulling her eye patch off. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just tip your head back, look at the ceiling for me, and try to keep both eyes open."

Betty looked upwards as the other woman stood over her, gently filling her empty socket with a thick cream that quickly began to solidify. Something soft brushed against her and she looked, amazed that she could see down the other woman's top, her heart racing.

"Alright, it's going to have to sit for a little bit, but as long as you keep your head tipped back you'll be okay."

"Okay."

Slowly the time passed, and Vivian stayed where she was standing, her long legs straddling Betty's as she regularly tested the compound and then decided it was ready. Slowly she pulled it out and set it on a tray nearby, "Alright, you can tip your head forward now."

Betty tipped it forward, her face buried into the other woman's chest.

"I'm sorry, I should have moved first." Vivian blushed, embarrassed at her odd mistake.

And then Betty did something she never expected. She started making motor boat noises.

Vivian pulled back a little, as red as the other woman, both of them grinning nervously. "Why did you…?"

The other woman shrugged, not sure why she did it, but feeling rather proud of herself, "I couldn't help myself…it just seemed like the right thing to do."

"You're a pervert."

"Maybe, but I think you liked it."

Vivian's ears glowed red, "What makes you say that?"

"You didn't slap me." Betty slipped her eye patch on, not sure what to do now. She was in uncharted waters now. It was weird to even consider that she had done that, and even weirder to consider if given the chance she'd do it again.

Vivian leaned in her face inches from Betty's, "Just because I didn't slap you doesn't mean I enjoyed it."

Betty shrugged, the blonde was right and there wasn't any way to honestly argue the fact. She opened her mouth to apologize, her sense of decency catching up with her, admonishing her for being such a pervert.

The brunette didn't get a chance as a pair of watermelon flavored lips pressed against hers, nearly pushing her over. It felt electric, the tingling coursing though her body as she tried to understand how she felt. Why it felt so good. Her thoughts where lost under a wave of passion as she arms wrapped around the woman, pulling her close. Their bodies were pressed together, as they lost themselves in the other woman's lips.

Slowly Betty slid off the blonde's lab coat, rubbing the other woman's exposed back tenderly. She felt her bra release as thin fingers unhooked it, running over her back under her shirt.

She didn't remember how but she remember the awe she was in when she saw Vivian without her clothes on, the smooth skin more beautiful than anything she'd ever seen before.

"It's not fair if I'm the only naked one here," the blonde woman said before pulling the brunette's turtle neck off, the undone bra falling free the navy colored top came off. Somehow her boots and pants where taken away, along with her the rest of her clothing, their bare bodies on the stool, one in the other's lap, tenderly kissing as their fingers traced over each other's bodies. Vivian exploring the history of Betty's scars, tenderly stroking the old wounds as if they were precious to her as the brunette's fingers gently ran down her spine, causing her to gasp.

To Betty all sense of time was lost as she lost herself, her being melding with the other woman's their bodies pressed together as they held each other close on top of Vivian's lab coat.

"You ever…?" Vivian was the first one to speak, her nose pressed against Betty's.

"No...You…?"

Vivian blushed, "Only once…I was reeeeaaaallly drunk when I did though. This was a lot more fun though…" She gently rubbed the other woman's side as she spoke.

"Mmm…" Betty moaned softly, feeling too tired to move, and not wanting to.

Eventually they parted, Betty promising to visit the blonde woman again soon, kissing the other woman tenderly, a warm feeling spreading through her as Vivian gently held her close.

Everyone stared as she arrived, almost floating through the building to her office, oblivious to the surprise on everyone's face that she was smiling. Shego was waiting in her office when she got in.

"About time you got here you damn pirate! I've been waiting three hours for you to show up so we can discuss what's so screwed up with this deal I have with you and the Goodie Good-doer Squad."

Betty didn't say anything as she sunk into her chair, the smile still on her face.

"What can the Ice Queen be so happy about now? Where you out clubbing baby seals?"

Betty looked over at the pale green woman, "Shego…when's the last time you've gotten laid?"

----------

A/N: And thus end another one-shot Bets/Vivian ficlet. Feel free to leave a review, a comment, something so that I know how people feel about it. I enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm sorry for those who expected an explicit sex scene, but I don't write lemons. So I'll leave the sex to your imaginations while I wander off to tackle some of my other writing projects now that I've gotten this idea out of my mind.

And a thank-you Starving Lunatic for giving me this plot bunny, bugging me to write longer one-shots and not beating me with a skillet when I said I wanted to write this one myself.


End file.
